1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices, and more particularly, to endotracheal devices, such as endotracheal tubes and cuffs.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In the course of treating a patient, a tube or other medical device may be used to control the flow of air, food, fluids, or other substances into the patient. For example, medical devices such as tracheal tubes may be used to control the flow of one or more substances into or out of a patient. In many instances it is desirable to provide a seal between the outside of the tube or device and the interior of the passage in which the tube or device is inserted. In this way, substances can only flow through the passage via the tube or other medical device, allowing a medical practitioner to maintain control over the type and amount of substances flowing into and out of the patient.
For example, tracheal tubes may be used to control the flow of air or other gases through a patient's trachea. Such tracheal tubes may include endotracheal (ET) tubes, tracheotomy tubes, or transtracheal tubes. To seal these types of tracheal tubes, an inflatable cuff may be associated with these tubes. When inflated, the cuff generally expands into the surrounding trachea to seal the tracheal passage.
However, to fit a range of trachea anatomies with a given size of tracheal tube, cuff diameters are usually about one and a half times the diameter of the average trachea. Therefore, when inserted in an average-sized trachea, such a cuff is unable to fully expand and will fold in on itself within the trachea. These folds may serve as leak paths that allow microbe laden secretions to flow past the cuff and enter the lung.